


Pampered

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: As their time before heading home comes to a close, she, Mingi, Yunho, and San have an evening of relaxation together. San gets some reassurance that he is wanted and belongs.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Kudos: 5





	Pampered

Finals time passed like a flash. On Monday morning, while Mingi prepared to go and take his test and Yunho continued to study and finish his take home tests, she took San out for a walk to get some extra food and supplies. They walked to the store close to them to get the few things that they needed, having fun in the very clear cold morning air. The storm had cleared and left a crystalline world in its wake. The sky was clear, the snow was a bright and pure white sheet that covered and softened every surface. Everything looked like a Christmas card, clean and white.

They successfully bought all the things that they needed and had a little bit of fun along the way. Fields of snow were too tempting, too perfect, to be left alone. She was the one who started it, lobbing a soft ball of snow at the back of San’s head as he walked ahead of her. When it hit him with a soft  _ whoof _ sending a burst of powdery snow over his head and shoulders the battle was begun. By the time it was over and he had tackled her into a snowdrift they were both laughing, exhausted, and covered in snow. It was the most fun San had had in months.

They arrived home not long after Mingi got home from his final and his spirit was much improved by the sight of both of them entering the house looking like they were snow monsters more than people. He greeted her with laughter and kisses, cupping her cold pinkened cheeks to warm them.

“You know, I’m cold too,” San laughed. 

“Of course,” Yunho broke into giggles, joining them at the door to use his large warm hands to warm San’s cheeks much like Mingi was doing with their girl, but skipping the kisses, which he wasn’t particularly sure he would have appreciated. The scene left everyone in stitches and raised the mood of the house in general. Yunho and Hong Joong returned to their studies while she, Mingi, and San spent the evening watching movies in the bedroom room to keep from distracting the others.

When Tuesday afternoon finally rolled around Yunho was finally done and Hong Joong headed back to his dorm to get ready to head home. They were all done and all free and it was time to relax and pamper themselves. Yunho felt like he had done well on his exam and started the holidays on a positive note. He came home to find that they had gotten the spa day prepared for his arrival. In the living room a calming natural soundscape was playing and the steam diffuser was filling the air with a mix of lavender and chamomile. They had drawn the curtains and lit a few candles around the room to create the mood. 

“Welcome home,” Mingi greeted him with a hug and passed him a warm cup of cider. “You should hop in the shower and get clean so you can get on with your pampering.”

“Okay,” Yunho gave his cheek a kiss and took the mug from his hand. “Where is our girl?”

“She’s in the shower but she’ll be out in a minute,” Mingi smiled.

“I’m going to see if I can’t catch her,” Yunho’s eyes sparkled and he hurried back to their shared bathroom. Pulling off his outer layers as he walked down the hall, he hurried to the bathroom, catching her just as she was about to step out. With a mischievous grin, he pulled her back into the shower, insisting on washing her hair, which she had skipped, figuring she could do it before bed instead. But Yunho enjoyed taking the moment to take care of her, even if it was just a small thing.

Feeling clean and warm after their shower, they threw on some comfy clothes and headed out to join San and Mingi in the spa prepared living room. Mingi had laid out their favorite masks and beauty products on the coffee table and had put out cookies and cakes for everyone to snack on. San was seated on the couch, dressed in some comfy shorts and a t-shirt he had borrowed from Mingi.  _ Beauty could get messy after all, _ Mingi had said as he gave him the clothes to change into after his shower.

“Where do I start?” San asked, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

“Let’s start you with a mask,” She suggested. “I have just the one I want you to try.”

“I don’t trust that smile you have,” He narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled a container off the table.

“It’s fun, I promise,” she laughed.

“Carbonated clay bubble mask,” San read off the side of the container. “What on earth?”

“Just wait,” Yunho assured him.

“Okay sit facing me so I can put it on you,” she instructed, sitting next to him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did as she asked. She pulled out a tiny silicone spatula and opened the container. San peered inside at the shiny grey paste, still not sure what he thought about it. She spooned out a little on the spatula before bringing it up to his face. Over a period of a minute or two, she spread a small layer of it onto his face. 

When she was done, she closed up the tub and set it back on the table, then chose one for herself and let Mingi put it on her face. The two boys took sheet masks that smelled like lovely fresh fruits. San waited and sat, letting the mask work on his face. At first it just felt cool and slick on his face, but after a few minutes it started to tickle.

“Here, look,” Mingi gave him a hand mirror to look at his face. San made a sound of surprise as he caught sight of himself. He looked like he had stuck his face in some sort of grey cloud. The slick mask had bubbled itself into something like a fluffy, airy poof.

“It’s cool, isn’t it?” Yunho asked.

“It’s weird,” he commented, poking slightly at one section. 

“You can wash it off in like 10 minutes,” She told him from where she had stretched out in front of the fireplace. San sighed and leaned back in the loveseat, trying not to give into the urge to just sit and pop the layer of bubbles on his face.

“Ummm, is your dad going to be home for Christmas?” She asked him. 

“Not really,” San sighed. “He’ll be there for a couple of days after I get there but…”

“Then you are coming over for Christmas dinner at my parents,” she replied, more as a statement than as a question.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I don’t want to be an imposition or something. You’re supposed to be with family and...I don’t want to intrude.”

“You aren’t an imposition,” she dismissed. “I already asked at Thanksgiving. Like, if you want you can just come over and stay for the whole break with us. But you can also just come when your dad leaves.”

“I don’t know,” San sighed. “I just feel like I am going to be a bother and just because my holidays are messed up, doesn’t mean yours should be.”

“Pfft, please,” she scoffed. “Oh my God, if we adopt you, I wouldn’t have to be the oldest anymore! Yooooou can be the oldest kid and I can be a middle child!”

“Love, I don’t think that is how it works,” Yunho laughed, casting her a look that was mostly obscured by the fabric of the mask on his face.

“Shhhhh, let me have my dream,” she shushed.

“I wish I could stay at your place for Christmas,” Mingi sighed, not looking forward to spending the holiday at his own home.

“Someday we can just do our own Christmas.” She shrugged. “I’d hate to think we have to wait until we graduate or something but...yeah. Anyway, San, you are coming for Christmas.”

“I don’t know,” San sighed. “You need to ask your parents again at least. And really I would be fine at home. I can take care of myself and you guys have already been so nice to have me the past few days already. It was like Christmas even without presents. You have the tree and everything.”

“I’ll call them later so you can hear the invitation from them,” she agreed, not willing to let him  _ just _ be fine over the holidays by himself. “If you really don’t want to come, I won’t make you, but like if you think you shouldn’t come because you would be a bother, then you’re being stupid and you are going to come for Christmas.”

“We’ll see,” San gave her a smile. He appreciated the invitation even if he didn’t end up going. “Maybe after Christmas, or for New Years.”

“Oh that, too,” she spoke with such confidence that he almost believed her.

***

“Hey mom,” she said, stepping out onto the back porch after San had gone to bed in Mingi’s room.

“Hey honey,” her mother said cheerily from the other end of the phone. “It’s pretty late, is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah and we are still coming home tomorrow,” she replied quickly, not wanting her mom to worry about why she was calling. “I asked at Thanksgiving already but...is it okay if San comes and stays for Christmas?”

“Is his dad going to be gone  _ again _ ?” Her mother sounded appropriately annoyed by the thought.

“Yeah at least for a good part of it,” she confirmed. “Can’t we just, like, adopt him...for a while at least until his dad realizes he is an idiot?”

“Of course he can come,” her mother assured her. “He is always welcome to come over.”

“I am sure you’ve probably already bought most of my presents but…” she sighed and shivered. “Can you take some back and get a few things to put under the tree for San?”

“Oh honey,” her mother could not have been more proud of her daughter. “When you get here we can go shopping and get a few things for him. You probably know better what he might want than I would.”

“Okay, that works, thanks mom,” she was relieved, not that she ever doubted her mom would say yes. “Can you have dad call San soon and invite him. He doesn’t believe me that he has an open invite.”

“Of course, I’ll tell him now,” her mother was quick to agree. “Was there anything else you needed to talk about?”

“No, that was it,” she said easily. “I’ll call again tomorrow when we are ready to leave. Tell dad I said hi, too.”

“Okay honey,” Her mother’s smile could be heard through the phone. “Sleep well, I love you.”

“Love you, too, mom,” she said earnestly.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

She ended the call and headed back inside the warm house. Locking the back door, she went through the house, making sure that all the doors were locked and turning off the Christmas tree lights and the other lights in the living room and kitchen. Mingi and Yunho had already headed to the bedroom when she had waved them off, holding up her phone to silently indicate that she had a call to make.

Assured that the house was safe and shut down for the night, she headed down the dim hall she could have walked down blind at this point. As she passed Mingi’s bedroom door, she heard San’s phone ring and then heard him answer it, saying her dad’s name as he did. Though she couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying, a smile spread across her face. She headed into the bedroom, deciding she didn’t need to eavesdrop, as she was pretty sure she knew what it was her father would tell him.


End file.
